The Dance of the Northern Lights
by Synchronicity83
Summary: Helen and Nikola witness the beauty of the night sky and the phenomenon called the Aurora Borealis...and a little bit more...


**Hello, everyone! This story is for the August GW challenge titled "Stargazing." Before you read the story, I would like to share some quotes that I love about the night sky. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated as always. There is also a poem written by me at the end. I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Disclaimer: as always I do not own Sanctuary or the characters. **

"Each star has a story, each mist is alight;  
If you seek to know each priceless fold  
You will treasure this tapestry hung up at night  
By the Weaver of tapestries old."

-Cordella Lackey

"Silently one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven  
Blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels."

-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882)

"The Dance of the Northern Lights"

The night sky was black velvet that stretched across into eternity. The stars dotted the infinite darkness and seemed to magically suspend in the sky as luminescent beacons of light. The white, milky, swirls of the Milky Way Galaxy illuminated the darkness and stretched across the evening sky. Not even the bitter, biting, cold could take away from its spectacle. It's magnificent illustrious beauty.

Helen pulled her sapphire blue, silk, scarf closer to her as she felt the biting cold of the wind and continued to look skyward as she let out a content sigh. Few things could take her away from her busy life and the constant commotion in her head. She loved to stargaze endlessly for hours and just take in the true beauty and wonder that surrounded her. She raised a slim finger and traced an invisible line through the small, white, dots that comprised the constellations of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor allowing her finger to drift over the brightest star in the sky, Polaris. She felt a hand on her arm and turned around to see Nikola standing beside her. His blue-grey eyes shone brightly under the darkness of the sky as he stepped closer to her. His breath visible from the night chill and the icy wind.

" Not even the brightness of Polaris could shine as bright as you." Nikola smiled as he pointed elegantly to the sky where the north star shone upon them.

"Thank you for coming with me, Nikola." said Helen as she wrapped the silk scarf around her tighter and leaned in toward him. She felt his warmth radiate through her as he gently placed his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Me, miss an opportunity to see the Aurora Borealis and have an excuse to hold you close?" Nikola smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips gently touched under the celestial light of the heavens. A kiss that rivaled the explosion of a supernova with every passionate caress as they tried to gasp for air. Neither wanting it to end. Helen raked her fingers through his thick, dark, hair and pulled him closer as she stared deeply into his eyes. She breathed in his scent as he let his long fingertips gently caress her face.

Above their heads danced a prismatic ribbon of light across the night sky. It floated with the grace of a ballet dancer as it leaped, twirled, and pirouetted across the dark immense backdrop of the sky. Nikola broke their kiss as he glanced up and whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine from the chill of his breath.

"Look up and witness the scientific phenomenon known as the northern lights. Or would you prefer to kiss me again." Nikola smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So immensely beautiful, yet extremely deadly." said Helen as she watched the northern lights move across the sky in a symphony of red, orange, yellow,green,blue,indigo, and violet. The colors reflected in her beautiful, blue eyes as she leaned against Nikola.

"Are you talking about the northern lights or yourself." Nikola smiled as he bent down to kiss her right cheek.

"I was talking about the northern lights...although..." Helen said as she spun around to face him and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed under the dancing lights of the Aurora as time itself seemed to stand still.

"Let's see if we can create our own northern lights shall we? With me being the magnetic field and you the charged particles." Nikola said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love it when you talk scientific." Helen smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tight, deepening their kiss.

The northern lights danced over their heads as a testament of their love. A celebration of what they shared was reflected in the night sky. A reflection that would remain even after they were gone.

the sky is a light,

starlight reflected in your eyes,

danced upon my heart.


End file.
